Danganronpa
}} Danganronpa is a video game which has adaptations of anime and manga. Plot The series revolves around the elite high school, Hope's Peak Academy, which, every year, selects "Ultimate" students, talented high school students who are in the top of their field, along with one average "Ultimate Lucky Student," who is chosen by lottery. In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Makoto Naegi, an average student selected to join Hope's Peak Academy, arrives at the school only to lose consciousness and later find himself trapped inside the school, along with fourteen other students. There, a sadistic remote-controlled teddy bear by the name of Monokuma announces that the students will be forced to live in the school forever, offering only one way to graduate: murder another student and get away with it. When a crime scene is discovered, a "class trial" is held, in which the remaining students must discuss amongst themselves who the murderer is. If they can successfully figure out who murdered the victim, the culprit alone will be executed. However, if they guess incorrectly, the culprit will be able to leave the school and everyone else will be executed. The sequel, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair has a similar premise, this time taking place on a tropical island known as Jabberwock. Hajime Hinata, a student who has no memory of his Ultimate talent, along with fifteen other students, are taken there by a rabbit named Usami, who states it to be a field trip to help the classmates make friends with each other. However, Monokuma interferes yet again, turning it into yet another killing game. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, which takes place between the events of the first two games, follows Makoto's younger sister, Komaru Naegi, accompanied by Touko Fukawa, as both of them trek through a city ruled by Monokuma's influence, fighting against a group of murderous children calling themselves the Warriors of Hope. The anime series, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, serves as a conclusion (and prelude) to the Hope's Peak Academy storyline featured in the above games. The series is split into two arcs; Future Arc, which follows Makoto and members of the Future Foundation as they are forced into another killing game against each other, and Despair Arc, which details events that take place prior to the first and second games. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony follows a new protagonist, Kaede Akamatsu, as she becomes trapped in a prison school and forced to participate in a killing game by Monokuma and his children. Fandom AO3 : : : : Tumblr : Ships Het :Akanidai - the ship between Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari :Amamatsu - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Kaede Akamatsu :Ashiro - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and Aoi Asahina :Band Practice - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Ibuki Mioda :Celesgami - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Celestia Ludenberg :Chisuke - the ship between Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome :Choogami - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and Sakura Oogami :Harukaito - the ship between Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa :Hijirisano - the ship between Takumi Hijirihara and Misaki Asano :Hinamiki - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Mikan Tsumiki :Hinanami - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami :Hinazumi - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Mahiru Koizumi :Junkomaeda - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Junko Enoshima :Junkozuru - the ship between Izuru Kamukura and Junko Enoshima :Kazukoi - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Mahiru Koizumi :Kiiede - the ship between K1-B0 and Kaede Akamatsu :Kiiruma - the ship between K1-B0 and Miu Iruma :Komamiki - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Mikan Tsumiki :Komanami - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami :Kuzupeko - the ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama :Leosaya - the ship between Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono :Mafuyuhiko- the ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Mahiru Koizumi :Mouma '''- the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma :Naegiri' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Naehina' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina :'Naejunko' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima :'Naekawa' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Touko Fukawa :'Naekusaba' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba :'Naezono' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono :'Nakaede' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Kaede Akamatsu :'Natsujime '- the ship between Hajime Hinata and Natsumi Kuzuryuu :'Oumeno' - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Himiko Yumeno :'Ruruyoi' - the ship between Sonosuke Izayoi and Ruruka Andou :'Ryotsahina' - the ship between Ryota Mitarai and Aoi Asahina :'Saimaki' - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa :'Saimatsu' - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu :'Saiyume' - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Himiko Yumeno :'Shinnaga' - the ship between Korekiyo Shinguji and Angie Yonaga :'Sondam' - the ship between Gundam Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind :'Togafuka' - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa :'Togiri' - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Twobuki' - the ship between Ultimate Imposter and Ibuki Mioda :'Yamaceles' - the ship between Hifumi Yamada and Celestia Ludenberg :'Yonahara' - the ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Angie Yonaga Slash :'Amasai' - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Shuichi Saihara :'Chimondo' - the ship between Mondo Oowada and Chihiro Fujisaki :'Gontaguuji' - the ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Korekiyo Shinguji :'Goshi' - the ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Ryouma Hoshi :'Hagakureon' - the ship between Leon Kuwata and Yasuhiro Hagakure :'Hinaegi' - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi :'Ishimondo' - the ship between Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru :'Juzosuke' - the ship between Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata :'Kamukoma' - the ship between Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda :'Kiibouma' - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and K1-B0 :'Komaegi' - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi :'Komahina' - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata :'Komyuhiko' - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu :'Kuzuhina' - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu :'Kuzusouda' - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu :'Kzuichi' - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Kazuichi Souda :'Naegami' - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi :'Naehiro' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki :'Naeishi' - the ship between Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Makoto Naegi :'Oumami' - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Kokichi Ouma :'Oumasai' - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara :'Oumota' - the ship between Kaito Momota and Kokichi Ouma :'Saimota' - the ship between Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara :'Soudam' - the ship between Gundam Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda :'Soul Friends' - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Hajime Hinata Femslash :'Akahina' - the ship between Akane Owari and Aoi Asahina :'Band Aid' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda and Mikan Tsumiki :'Birthday Girls' - the ship between Mahiru Koizumi and Aoi Asahina :'Celesgiri' - the ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Celestia Ludenberg :'Celeskuro' - the ship between Mukuro Ikusaba and Celestia Ludenberg :'Irumatsu' - the ship between Miu Iruma and Kaede Akamatsu :'Junkan' - the ship between Junko Enoshima and Mikan Tsumiki :'Kirihina' - the ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina :'Kirizono' - the ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono :'Ludenhina' - the ship between Celestia Ludenberg and Aoi Asahina :'Mahnko' - the ship between Tenko Chabashira and Mahiru Koizumi :'Mahpeko' - the ship between Peko Pekoyama and Mahiru Koizumi :'Mahto' - the ship between Sato and Mahiru Koizumi :'Makuro' - the ship between Mukuro Ikusaba and Maki Harukawa :'Nanabuki' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda and Chiaki Nanami :'Nanamiki' - the ship between Chiaki Nanami and Mikan Tsumiki :'Natahiru' - the ship between Natsumi Kuzuryuu and Mahiru Koizumi :'Nursery Rhymes'- the ship between Kaede Akamatsu and Maki Harukawa :'Pekobuki' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda and Peko Pekoyama :'Sakuraoi' - the ship between Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina :'Soapies' - the ship between Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji :'Snatsumi' - the ship between Sato and Natsumi Kuzuryuu :'Tenmiko' - the ship between Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno :'Toukomaru' - the ship between Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi :'Toxicandy' - the ship between Seiko Kimura and Ruruka Andou :'Tsumionji' - the ship between Mikan Tsumiki and Hiyoko Saionji :'Yonameno' - the ship between Angie Yonaga and Himiko Yumeno Polyships :'Amakaedshu' - the ship between Rantarou Amami, Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu :'Chishimondo' - the ship between Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki :'Hiymahsoda ' - the ship between Kazuichi Souda, Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji :'Juzosukechisa' - the ship between Juzo Sakakura, Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome :'Kaeibuzono' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda, Kaede Akamatsu and Sayaka Maizono :'Komahinanami' - the ship between Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami :'Mahsumisato ' - the ship between Sato, Natsumi Kuzuryuu and Mahiru Koizumi :'Naegamigiri' - the ship between Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Naegirizono' - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono :'Naekugiri' - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Oumamasai' - the ship between Rantarou Amami, Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara :'Saioumota' - the ship between Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara :'Sonsodam' - the ship between Gundam Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda and Sonia Nevermind :'Tenmikyona' - the ship between Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonaga and Himiko Yumeno Familyships :'Despair Sisters' - the ship between Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba :'Naegi Family' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Komaru Naegi :'Partners in Crime' - the ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Natsumi Kuzuryuu :'Track and Field''' - the ship between Yuta Asahina and Aoi Asahina